A Little Love, Please
by ievanbarian
Summary: CUL is a lone VOCALOID, loosely associated with Internet Co. She doesn't have many friends aside from her brother, and as much as she wants to change that, she doesn't know how. Enter Kokone, a sweet, curious girl who wants CUL to smile a little more. What will happen when these two meet...?


Another day at Internet Co. had passed.

As usual, GUMI and Gakupo got the bulk of the song requests; mainly covers, with the odd original song and duet popping up.

Lily wasn't all that bad off either, getting quite a few requests herself.

Unfortunately, Galaco couldn't join them, as it was her turn to babysit Ryuto.

Everyone was as busy as ever singing for the weekly "Let's Sing!" event.

Well, _almost _everyone…

* * *

_There they were: the Internet Co. VOCALOIDs. _

_Far above the ground. _

_Far above her._

_She ran, and ran, and ran, but she couldn't quite reach them._

_Just when she thought she had reached them, they were higher up._

_With her idol: MEIKO._

"_Wait!" she cried, trying to catch up in vain. "WAIT FOR ME!"_

"Hey, you OK there sis?"

CUL snapped out of her daze at the sound of her brother's voice, mentally cursing herself.

"Of course I'm fine!" she huffed, not sounding very convincing.

Rev sighed. This _always _seemed to happen on "Let's Sing!" day.

It was strange, considering as children, CUL had always wanted a voicebank like the then-singing sensation MEIKO. When Rev asked her why, she would always sign, "So I can express myself through song."

Rev could remember the excitement on her face the day CUL found out she was going to receive a voicebank as if it were only the day before (but that, my friends, is a story for another day).

"This has nothing to do with never getting any song requests," CUL suddenly said, "if that's what you're thinking."

He frowned. She always said that, but considering her pride, he knew she was hurt that no-one seemed to care about her voice.

He opened his mouth to suggest something, but CUL raised her hand and shook her head.

"Not this time," she said. "I don't feel like singing right now."

Rev looked concerned for his sister, but decided against protesting and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

**_Best not to bother her during these moments,_ **he thought as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kokone sighed for about the hundredth time that day.

It was hopeless. She had followed the directions as best as she could, but to no avail.

She still hadn't found the Internet Co. HQ.

She had to get there though, and not because of the "Let's Sing!" event. (That probably ended hours ago.)

No she had to get there for Valentine's Day:

The day of romance; the day of flowers and chocolates.

The day Kokone would make her official public debut as a VOCALOID.

This was a great honour for her, because after years of making symbols with her hand to communicate, she could talk properly.

And sing properly.

It was for this reason and this reason only that Kokone was looking forward to Valentine's Day that year. (She is still single, after all.)

_**Now if someone could help me get to ******__the damn building!_she thought irritatedly, marching her way through the park.

Suddenly Kokone stopped.

She heard a voice singing.

_Ai suru ano hito no tame ni,_

_Negai to hikikae ni_

_Keikyaku shite te ni ireta chikara_

The voice was somewhat nasal and a tad bit high for her tastes, but it seemed to fit the song well so she didn't complain.

_Kono machi no heiwa wa,_

_Kono watashi ga mamoru yo_

_Shoujo wa sou mujaki no hohoenda_

(The song made Kokone think of Sayaka Miki for some reason. She _did _say she wanted to protect the city. Maybe this person felt the same way?)

_Sayonara, ai suru anata_

_Higeki no genjitsu_

The emotion was apparent in her voice, and Kokone wondered in awe, _**just who's voice is it?**_

_Konna hazu ja nakatta noni_

_Hiki kaesenai_

_Zetsubou no umi ni shizunde yuku_

Being the curious girl she was, she followed the voice, hoping that she would help her get to Internet Co.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first VOCALOID fanfiction and my first piece after a long hiatus. I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
